Hizuri Magic
by ktoll9
Summary: The continuing story of a faux fairy prince and his fairy princess. After the story, Kyoko's Magic.
1. She Has That Glow

**_A/N: This is the continuation of Kyoko's Magic. As you all know... I own nothing, except my imagination. 8) I hope you like._**

 _ **Hizuri Magic**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **She Has That Glow**_

* * *

It had to be the strangest thing Kuon had ever witnessed. Although there were a lot of strange things that had become commonplace in his life since he had even met Kyoko, _but this?_ He chuckled. This was something he knew about his wife before even she did and it tickled him pink.

A wide smile crept across his lips in the darkness of their bedroom as his hand gently caressed his beautiful wife's tiny glowing belly. A bright glow that overshadowed her own. She murmured in her sleep and rolled over. He placed a sweet kiss on her sleeping face and attempted to go back to sleep after carefully wrapping her in his arms and snuggling into her.

* * *

It was now morning and his body and mind were still battling against sleep. There was no way he would be able to rest until he told her what he had witnessed and confirmed his absolute knowledge with the doctor. Then he would need to tell his parents, her parents, all of their friends and the world. His excitement was bubbling over. _**He was going to be a father!**_ Of that, he was certain.

He quickly, quietly and as stealthily as he could, exited their bed and made his way to the kitchen. His fairy princess deserved her breakfast in bed. He heated the water for her tea and popped a pod in for his coffee into the coffee maker, then to the best of his ability started on the main course, scrambled eggs and toast. "Hmm. It should be okay." He pondered, still not able to wipe the smile from his face.

He finally plated the breakfast. Added the cutlery onto the tray and poured two glasses of orange juice. "Something's missing." He looked up and spied the flowers that Kyoko had arranged in a crystal vase the evening before. He pulled the most perfect little daisy from it and placed it into a little juice glass filled with water and neatly arranged its position on the tray. "Perfect."

He quietly and proudly entered their bedroom and sat the tray on the bedside table and gently kneeled in and kissed her forehead. "Princess... It's morning." He whispered softly. "Time to wake up."

"Hmm.." She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open to meet her husband's loving gaze.

"Morning Love." Kuon gave her a quick little peck on her plump lips.

She sighed in contentment. "Morning Kuon..." She greeted with a sleepy smile.

"I made breakfast." He told her as he presented the small repast to her.

Her eyes popped wide open, and she sat up. "You made breakfast?" She tried to hide the worry.

He chuckled. "Come on Babe. I'm not _**that**_ incompetent in the kitchen. I can manage eggs and toast, you know that." He retorted in a mock, hurt tone.

She giggled. "I know. I know, Dear." She conceded as he placed the tray over her lap and sat next to her. "It does smell really good and for some reason, I am super hungry this morning." She commented.

He nodded and gave her a knowing smirk as she guzzled down half of her orange juice and started to scarf down her toast that she had slathered in an overabundance of butter and heavily coated with honey.

"Oh my god Kuon! That was delicious! What did you do to it?" She gushed as she finished the rest of her orange juice.

"Well... I just made it like I normally do." He commented after taking the tray away and rising to put it back in the kitchen.

Kyoko stretched and noticed that she felt sore all over. She groaned as she forced herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Hic..." A small bubble escaped her lips. "Hic..." And another. "Hic..." And another. "Kuon!?" She called out in a worried voice.

By the time he had entered the bathroom to find out what was distressing his beautiful wife, there were a multitude of little bubbles floating about the room. He stared at the spectacle in wonder, then snickered. "What is going on?"

"I don't know..." She whined. "It's not funny Kuon."

He took the distressed little fairy in his arms and kissed her crown. "It's alright Princess." He told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I think I know what it is." He told her remembering what he had witnessed that made him so insanely happy.

She felt his chuckle rumble in his chest and then he told her what he saw. "I think you should go see the doctor, just to make sure."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "Kuon... That can't be. I'm on the pill." She argued.

He gave her one of his famous NG sighs. "Kyoko... Please? Trust me on this. Just make the appointment, and you'll see I'm right about this."

"Haaahhh..." She groaned dramatically. "Fine..."

"Great!" He exclaimed and kissed her cheek. "You let Alyssa know, and I'll call Yuki. Meanwhile, stop stressing over it."

She nodded stiffly. She was a little worried about what else was in store for them, if the bubbles were any indication.

* * *

 _This might be a little difficult._ Thought Alyssa. _She's actually the first fairy to be born in the traditional human way_. _Hmm, maybe Nissa, Drake or Orin will know_. She thought as she pulled out her phone and dialed. _Definitely cannot tell the family yet. At least not until we know for certain_.

 _ **RING... RING... RING..**_.

"How may I help you Alyssa? Is the Princess alright?" Nissa asked a little worried. Alyssa rarely called her.

"Well... Kyoko kind of needs to have a little test done. It's really nothing to worry about, but it is something quite unexpected. We think she may be pregnant." Alyssa whispered the last part.

"Whaaaa?! Really?!" Nissa squealed.

"Nissa! Calm down... We don't know for sure yet. That's why we need a qualified doctor that is familiar with our nature." She told her.

Nissa fell silent. "Alyssa... We don't get sick, and you know how fairy children are born. They aren't brought into this world the same as humans. The princess was the first." This certainly worried both of them.

They both fell silent for a moment trying to think of a solution to the problem. "I suppose we'll just have to find a doctor we can trust. I guess it needs to be done anyway."

"Or, we can ask the Boss or, Julie." Nissa suggested.

Alyssa sighed. "Kyoko and Kuon didn't want anyone to know yet."

"She's going to have to tell them anyway, and Julie would definitely know what to do." Nissa countered.

"I suppose you're right. I'll let them know that they need to call Julie. I guess, in the meantime I could pick her up a home pregnancy test." Alyssa conceded in defeat. They ended their call, and Alyssa grabbed a bottle of water from the catering table and prepared to let Kyoko know what needed to be done.

* * *

The tall, handsome man and his fairy wife stood in the bathroom, staring at the timer that was set to go off in six more minutes, awaiting the results. At the five minute mark, they had their answer.

Kuon cheered and scooped her into his arms. "We're having a baby!" He laughed. "Kyoko! We're going to be parents!" He declared while showering her with kisses.

She was worried, very worried. It wasn't that she didn't want to be pregnant; it was just that she had read so many books on fairies when she was small and this was not how they were created. _Well, I guess I kind of broke the mold on that one when I was born. I wonder what Okasan went through._.. Her eyes lit up. _Okasan! Maybe she can help_. "Kuon, I have to call my mother."

"Of course Sweetheart. You call yours, and I'll call mine." He told her cheerily as he pulled out his phone and left the bathroom. Although, they would be calling their mothers for different reasons.

The calls went well. Julie was ecstatic but worried. This would be the first fairy baby born to another fairy in the human way. There were so many unknown factors. They would have to find a trustworthy doctor that wouldn't reveal them. _How do you convince a man of science that fairies are real and have them keep it to themselves? This might be a problem._ Julie promised Kuon that she would do some research before they hung up.

Saena was very worried. She had remembered her difficult pregnancy with Kyoko; however, now that she knew the reasoning behind it, perhaps she could help a tiny bit in the situation, even though it was different. Saena pointed out that Kyoko may not have as hard of a time as she did.

" _Kyoko... You're a fairy. I was not. Looking back on it, I suppose that my body just couldn't handle all of your magic. I don't think you'll have the same problems I did, plus you've found out early and you can take better care than I did."_ She explained.

Kyoko was silent for a moment. "Mother... I'm so sorry." She had been sorry for causing her all of her troubles during her birth.

Saena laughed. _"Kyoko... That was hardly your fault. Besides, now that I know the truth of the matter... I can be proud to say that the world has a very special and unique person in it and it's about to have one more."_

Kyoko giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Okasan."

" _Alright now, enough of that. Let's meet up tomorrow for lunch or, something and we can figure out what to do."_ Saena wanted to change the subject before she started getting emotional too.

The women spent a bit more time on the phone discussing luncheon plans and other current events, then ended their call.


	2. Surprises

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Surprises**_

* * *

As soon as she got off the phone with Kyoko, Saena had an idea. She picked through the old personal files she had buried in a cabinet in her home office and found just the thing she was looking for, the name and phone number of the doctor that had delivered and cared for Kyoko as an infant. She sighed in relief as she booted up her computer and typed out two very special documents for them to sign if they were still in practice and accepted the task of caring for her daughter.

She dialed the number hoping that the Doctor remembered her. How could she not after what she experienced delivering the little fairy?

" _Atsuko Yoshimura speaking. May I ask who's calling?"_ She answered her personal number.

Saena sighed in relief. The phone number still belonged to her. "Dr. Yoshimura? This is Saena Mogami. I don't know if you remember me, but I need to speak to you about my daughter."

Atsuko nearly dropped her phone and gasped. _"Mogami-san?! How could I forget? What did you need help with."_ She whispered into the phone.

"Well... She just found out she's pregnant, and we need someone with experience that we can trust." Saena explained.

" _Of course! Of course... I would be happy to help. Let me check my appointments and see when I can fit her in. I'll give you a call back. What's your number?"_ Atsuko told her excitedly. So very much had changed for the better for her after delivering little Kyoko. Her career skyrocketed, she had her own little private hospital and she met the love of her life. She wanted to do something for the special little girl and here was her opportunity. She took down Saena's contact information and ended the call.

Saena sighed with relief. Luck was on their side.

* * *

A man, a woman, and two fairies sat dining in a private room at the back of a small restaurant discussing the matters at hand. The impending appointment with the doctor that would possibly care for and deliver a new fairy baby would be discussed. Kyoko and Avery were apprehensive at the notion of allowing a human scientist know something this big.

"Avery... I assure you. She'll be safe. She delivered Kyoko. If it worries you so much, just know that I will be having her and her staff sign nondisclosure agreements. I trust her." Saena reassured the group.

Kyoko nodded and took her mother's hand. "If you trust her Okasan, then so do I." She gave her hand a small squeeze and a soft smile.

Kuon looked at Kyoko then at Saena. "I agree with Kyoko. Thank you Saena-san; we appreciate the help."

Avery sighed in defeat. "Well... It appears as though I've been outvoted on this one, daughter. But if any of them do anything to harm you or, the baby... They will be taken to Ebonwood and thrown into the dungeon."

"Otousan! There is no need to think anything that drastic, she won't harm us. You didn't even do that to Shotaro or, Reino." She scolded.

"Fine, fine... memory loss then, but if there is harm... Yes, Ebonwood." He conceded.

* * *

It was shocking. Atsuko Yoshimura, MD/OB/GYN/PED... (and many more degrees) stood staring at all of the famous faces in her small office. Saena Mogami, ESQ; Avery Auberon, CEO of one of the largest entertainment companies in the US, AME; Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri, international superstars and Kuu and Julie Hizuri, also international superstars. Had she been a weaker person; she probably would have fainted on the spot. Yet still, there was an even bigger factor looming over this empty office, it was the very specialness of the people themselves. She knew how special Kyoko was, to what degree she wasn't entirely sure until Kyoko sneezed and a cloud of glittering fairy dust covered the room.

Avery shook his head, snapped his fingers, and the mess was gone.

"Oh my..." Atsuko whispered in awe. "I take it she gets her _specialness_ from her father?" She looked to Saena.

Saena shook her head. "You have no idea. Yoshimura-sensei... Before we begin, I really need you to sign this NDA. I will also need anyone that is going to participate in the delivery to sign one also."

"Of course! I completely understand." She took out her pen and signed eagerly. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "I'll need about 4 more of those for the staff. I'll be sure to interview and investigate them thoroughly before they are included." She assured the family.

Saena nodded and stored the original document in her briefcase. "I'll bring them over to you tomorrow when I bring the copy of this one to you."

Atsuko sat across from the family on the little sofa and leaned forward with her hands clasped in her lap. "Now... Why don't you tell me exactly what we're dealing with here." She told them with a big smile.

Kyoko looked to Kuon with a bit of worry and then to her father, who nodded to her. She stood, walked to the center of the waiting room, closed her eyes and spread the most beautiful, colorful, enormous butterfly wings that Atsuko had ever seen in her entire life.

Atsuko stared at her in shock. She gasped. "You're... A..."

"A Fairy." Julie and Kuu Hizuri finished her sentence.

Atsuko laughed, shocking the large family and shook her head. "I knew it! I knew it the day I delivered you, Kyoko-chan."

They all sighed with relief.

"Alright... I know exactly who will be helping us now, Mogami-san. Thankfully they are still practicing, and they joined my staff years ago." She hugged Kyoko. "Don't worry. You're in good hands. I'll set your first appointment for next week." She told them as she switched on her notepad computer and entered the information. "I just need you to fill out your information on these forms. Don't worry about mentioning your secret on the forms. That will be something only between us." She told Kyoko as she handed her the small folder of forms. She looked at the family. "I'll take good care of her." She assured them. "For now... I just need to get the initial test out of the way and we'll do all of the other, standard tests and the first ultrasound at your next appointment." She walked to the empty receptionist's desk and pulled out a small cup with a blue lid and handed it to Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at her in confusion.

Atsuko laughed. "I need a urine sample to confirm your pregnancy, Sweetie."

"Oh!" Kyoko took the cup and blushed.

Atsuko pointed to the bathroom door. "You can do it in there." She smiled.

Kyoko nodded stiffly and bustled into the bathroom feeling exceedingly awkward about the whole situation. At least she wasn't as clueless as when she went to the clinic to get her birth control pills.

When Kyoko returned, Atsuko took the little cup and disappeared behind the door that she came from initially, leaving the family to wait with baited breath for the results that they already knew.

Atsuko came back 10 minutes later with two bottles of water. "Kyoko-chan, when did you start suspecting?" She asked curiously.

"Two weeks... She's two weeks pregnant." Kuon blurted out proudly.

Atsuko looked at him, then Kyoko. "Are you sure?"

They both nodded.

"That's when the glowing started." Kuon added.

She looked at Kuon curiously and handed Kyoko the two bottles of water. "I need you to drink these and do not go to the bathroom for the next 30 minutes. We're doing your ultrasound today." She informed them.

Kyoko looked to her in worry. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes... I just want to confirm something first." She told her with a smile.

* * *

 _ **40 Minutes Later:**_

Atsuko smiled at the young couple in the small exam room. "Well, here we go." She turned the monitor to them. "You are... about 4 weeks pregnant and it appears as though you have twins."

Kyoko literally began to glow with happiness and startled Atsuko. Kuon gently squeezed her hand as he stared at the tiny dots that were their children on the computer screen.

"They're beautiful, Love." He whispered.

Atsuko smiled. "I'll print up some photos for you and the grandparents."

After the photos were printed and all the information that Kyoko needed to care for herself was given to her in a little pastel colored folder, Atsuko sat down with her and her family. "Now... I'm going to classify you as a high-risk pregnancy. I would have anyway, but now that we know you're having twins, there are other things we'll need to watch for. I've included as much information as I can in that folder I gave you and there are a few websites you can go to if you're curious. I suggest you eat extra protein, keep hydrated and avoid stress. Judging from that sneeze earlier, your hiccups and how you tend to glow, you may want to cut your workload. We don't want your secret getting out accidentally. Oh, and stop taking your birth control pills."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I stopped as soon as Kuon told me." She assured her. "I'll talk to Alyssa about altering my schedule." She added.

"I'll talk to Nissa. She's been the caretaker for several fairy babies in the past. She knows what to expect when they get here." Avery commented.

Hands were shaken, thank yous were given and one doctor sat in excitement in her quiet office waiting for her staff to come back from their 2 hour lunch. "This explains so much." She chuckled as she filed Kyoko's new medical record and pulled out her lunch from the small refrigerator behind her desk.


	3. Bombs Away!

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Bombs Away!**_

* * *

It was the strangest thing that Lory had ever seen, and he had witnessed many strange things in his long life. He wouldn't have believed it if someone had told him, but the public display that he had just witnessed between the pair had confounded him. He would have never suspected.

Sitting before him, he had a giggling, blushing Kanae Kotonami aka., The Ice Queen and LoveMe #2 and her beau, that at the moment was leering at her lustily, Yukihito Yashiro. This was actually only the tip of the proverbial iceberg too. It was as if a Love Bomb had gone off and LME was the epicenter. Granted yes, he was more than pleased and practically joygasming, but still... Kotonami-san? Really? He was equally befuddled as Yukihito Yashiro, whose personal behavior was normally very reserved and shy when it came to women, was all over her like... dare he say it? White on rice... Just what the heck caused all of this?

It never crossed his mind that the cause of all of this was sitting in her manager's office hashing out the details to clear her schedule for the next year for maternity purposes, unaware that the two little imps she carried had been wreaking havoc on the Tokyo Love-scape and it wasn't even Valentine's Day yet.

Alyssa looked up at her charge and smiled. They were almost finished. "Okay... All you have left are these two dramas, whose filming ends at the end of the month and I was able to suspend your contracts with R'mandy and Hush-Hush until after the delivery. They understand that you're high risk and Marci told me to tell you congratulations." She smiled widely.

Kyoko sighed with relief. "Well, hopefully the twins don't cause any problems during that time." At 3½ months, she was now fully aware that it wasn't her magic that was going haywire. It was the twins just making themselves comfortable and known to their parents and the outside world. Her belly glowed at night, little rainbows would streak across the skin of her lower abdomen when they moved and every plant she owned was in full bloom... out of season. She was certain these weren't the only things that were happening, but they were the most obvious to her. She didn't know about the Love Bomb or, the other tiny little things happening around her. She hadn't noticed yet how the music in the background would switch to their preference or, how the televisions she walked past would switch to the dramas that she or, Kuon starred in. All she knew was that her little babies were very special and she was having the insane craving for peanut butter and mustard sardines with brown sugar. Lots and lots of brown sugar. She didn't dare eat anything like that in front of Kuon. It had been difficult enough to get him to eat like a normal human being. Her guilty pleasure would most certainly sicken him. If she hadn't craved the darned things, it probably would have sickened her too.

Her stomach growled.

"Lunchtime?" Alyssa asked, looking at her watch.

Kyoko sighed and nodded. "I suppose."

Alyssa turned to the mini-fridge and pulled out two bentos and handed one to Kyoko along with a bottle of water and a smirk. She had prepared many of these little treats for Kyoko when she discovered her unusual cravings.

"Oh my god Alyssa! How did you know?" Kyoko gushed when she opened the little box to find exactly what she had been craving.

Alyssa laughed and pointed to Kyoko's belly that was giving off a faint blue glow. "Just a hunch."

* * *

The tall blond male stalked the halls of LME searching for his missing manager. He finally made it to his catch-all destination, opened the door and plopped down on the plush sofa of his wife's office and groaned as she pulled him to rest his head in her lap. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked softly as she stroked away the stress and enjoyed the softness of his hair.

"Yuki disappeared again." He grumbled.

She giggled. "I think he's with Moko-san again. Did you need him for something?"

"No... I just wanted to see if he wanted to go to lunch, since you're going for ice cream with her." He grumbled again.

"Aw... Just give them a little while. She'll be around and Yukihito will probably be with her." She kissed him again and gently ruffled his hair, which was doing wonders for his mood.

He sighed in contentment and slowly drifted off for a short nap.

Twenty minutes later Kanae entered Kyoko's office giggling and half-heartedly fighting off Yukihito's mischievous hands and lips. "Yuki... Stop it..." She giggled.

Kyoko looked up and shushed the two. "Moko-san..." She said her name in a scolding whisper.

"Oh... Sorry Kyoko." She blushed and Yuki cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan. Didn't mean to keep her so long. Oh... Has Kuon been waiting long?" He asked sheepishly while blushing at being caught.

Kyoko looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "He's been here for the last 20 minutes, but I'm not certain how long he was looking for _you_ , Yukihito." She smirked at Kanae.

"Uhh... We'll just wait out here." He told her and gave Kanae a light tug out the door.

Kyoko kissed Kuon's forehead and smiled. "Kuon..." She whispered. "Kuon, Dear. Yukihito and Kanae are here."

"Hmm?" His eyes fluttered open and he gave her a soft contented smile with a sigh.

"Time to wake up, my Fairy Prince." She stroked his hair and smiled softly.

He looked up at her, not wanting to end the calm moment. "Do I have to?"

She nodded. "We both still have work today." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll see you at home, though. I finish before you today."

He sighed. "Alright..." He turned and gave her two small kisses on her belly, slowly sat up then gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you after five?"

She smiled and nodded. "I love you Kuon."

"I love you too my Queen." He smiled mischievously and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "See you later." He kissed her neck just below her ear and she shivered.

"Mo! Hurry up!" Kanae poked her head in the doorway as he walked out.

Kyoko shot her a scolding look. "Look who's talking." She smirked.

* * *

"Oh my god this is sooo good." She moaned as she took another bite of the cherry cheesecake that had been smothered in whipped cream and topped of with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce.

Kanae's eyes went wide at the sight and practically drooled. "Mo! How can you eat that many calories without worrying about it? You may as well just eat a few sticks of straight butter." She scolded.

Kyoko giggled. "I don't know. Ever since I got pregnant, I've been craving really sweet, creamy fattening things... among other things."

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "Other things? Like what?"

Kyoko sighed. "Promise not to gross out?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Kyoko, I have a huge family. Nothing you crave would surprise me." She scoffed.

"Then what about chocolate covered bacon, smothered in cinnamon sugar?" Kyoko retorted.

"Okay maybe a little strange, but not horrifying. At least it isn't candied ants or, chocolate covered grubs." She commented.

Kyoko winced in disgust. "Seriously?"

Kanae laughed and nodded as she bit into a strawberry. "My oldest sister with her second pregnancy."

* * *

At almost four months her hormones were starting to kick in. Thankfully she only had a couple of weeks left of filming or, she felt she would surely go insane with the mood swings if it had been more. Kuon knocked quietly on her dressing room door and quickly entered when he heard her sobbing. "Kyo..." His words were stopped in his throat when he found his favorite fairy sitting in the center of a room covered in pixie dust and bubbles randomly floating about. It would have been comical had she not been crying. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind him, then scooped her into his arms to calm her and find out what had upset her.

"Sweetheart... What's wrong?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and sniffled, then hiccuped once again, releasing another little bubble. "I can't stop." She whined.

He smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "Kyoko... It's not your doing." He rubbed tiny soothing circles on her back and murmured to her. "It's going to be okay."

She sighed and took in a deep breath of his calming scent, then snuggled into him as she sat in his lap. "Thank you Kuon."

"Any time Babe." He kissed her temple.

They sat quietly for a long moment. "Hmm, how about we clean this up and I'll take you to go get some dinner? Then after that we can go to the Sweet Factory." He added.

She looked up at him with eyes sparkling and her tiny belly glowed. "Can we?"

He chuckled and caressed their children gently. "Of course." He kissed her cheek.

She snapped her fingers and the mess was gone in a small whirlwind that sucked all of the unwanted pixie dust and debris away. "There." She felt much better now.

"See... You have perfect control over your own magic." He caressed her cheek. "It's just these little sprites we're going to have to watch out for."

She sighed in defeat. "How are we going to do that?"

He smiled confidently as he pulled her to her feet. "I suppose we'll just have to keep on our toes."


	4. Jingling Bells

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Jingling Bells**_

* * *

Lory Takarada sat at his desk studying the altered schedule of the little fairy before him, wondering why his former LoveMe girl was refusing new offers.

"Kyoko... Why are you refusing all your new offers? You need to keep yourself out there." He scolded, not aware of the new situation, but fully aware of her being a fairy.

Not knowing that her boss had kept her secret for her all of these short years, since the Happy Grateful Nursery Rhyme Party, she stammered and told him shyly. "Well Takarada-san... it's like this... I... I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you!"

Lory shook his head. "Kyoko that's all well and good, but you don't need to cancel your jobs for it."

She gave him a half frightened, half uncertain look and shook her head. "That's not all." She revealed her wings and then bowed low. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me!"

Lory laughed. "I already knew that. I've known for a few years now young lady, but that's still no reason."

She looked up at him in shock.

Ruto brought out some teacakes and tea, behaving as if this was something that he witnessed every day.

Lory waved him away and then noticed. "Oh... my! I suppose that's why." He commented as he motioned to her brightly glowing belly.

She nodded and sat on the love-seat before him. "Among other things." She lightly groused.

"For instance?" He asked out of curiosity.

She groaned. She really didn't want to be explaining this to anyone. "I hiccup bubbles... They like to listen to my and Kuon's dramas... so they change the channels on televisions until they find one... and just recently I've discovered that they like the sound of bells or, keys when they jingle."

Lory looked at her with intrigue. "How did you find that out?"

She sighed in defeat and pulled a little cluster of bells out of her purse and jingled them then sat them down.

His eyes went wide when the bells suddenly began floating and dancing in mid-air, before her lap. He clapped and laughed. "Wonderful... oh! I'm sorry. I can see how this would be a problem." The realization hit him. "Wait... You said they?"

She nodded. "Yes Shachou... Twins... We'll find out what sex at our next appointment."

His brow furrowed in thought. "Hmm, I understand your predicament, but I'm not sure how to explain it to the directors that have been requesting you." On the inside he was bursting with glee.

"It's alright Takarada-san," She started as she pulled out a doctor's letter explaining that she was a high risk pregnancy. "I have a solution for that." She handed him the letter.

He smiled brightly. "Well... That will definitely help."

* * *

She sighed in relief as she flopped down on her sofa and crossed her arm over to shield her eyes from the afternoon light that began filtering in through the windows of their apartment. She knew that taking this time off for the babies was needed, but she just didn't feel comfortable with being so idle. Just the thought of not being able to work made her mind itch for something to do, already...

She bustled around the apartment, cleaning every nook and cranny by hand, the traditional way. Certainly she could have used her magic, but that would have defeated the purpose of keeping her hands and mind busy. After everything was sparkly clean and neatly arranged, she began their dinner: grilled fish, a vegetable-rice medley, mixed steamed vegetables and finally a mix of berries smothered in honey and cream. She set aside a serving without the creamy sugary goodness for Kuon. She knew he wouldn't be able to tolerate the degree of sweetness she had been craving.

Just as he was entering the apartment, she was placing the last dish on the table and lighting the candles. "Tadaima." He called out sweetly to his little fairy wife.

"Okaerinasai, Kuon." She answered from the dining room.

He entered the dining room and kissed her temple. "What smells so good?"

She giggled. "Dinner. Go get cleaned up." She patted him on the chest and sent him on his way with a smile.

~xoxo~

"Boss congratulated us today." Kuon commented as he turned out their bedroom light and took her into his arms after kissing her gently on the lips with a chaste little peck.

She snuggled into him. "Yeah... I had to tell him this morning. He wanted to know why I wasn't accepting any new offers."

Kuon smiled. "Was he shocked?" He whispered into the darkness of their bedroom.

She shook her head. "Surprisingly no. He was actually shocked about the twins and the reason I had to refuse."

Kuon snickered at the thought of Lory's face when finding out. "Did you use the bells?"

She giggled. "Right after the twins decided they were hungry for teacakes."

"Ah... They do like their sweets." The conversation carried into the way their day went and the lovely couple eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

With Saena, Avery, Julie, Kuu, and Kuon doting on her constantly she believed that this was the most spoiled that she had ever been. Saena was more worried about her health, remembering her own pregnancy with Kyoko. Although she had been assured that Kyoko's own body would be able to handle the magic emanating from the twins, she still worried. Avery worried due to the fact that she was the only fairy in existence to carry a fairy baby like a human and the fact that it was twins made him even more worried. Julie's worry was the same as Avery's, but her own experiences with Kuon were added and Kuu was the same as Julie. Kuon? Well... He was just your average doting new father that was worried about his wife and new babies. So yes... He had the same worries of all of the grandparents combined along with a few of his own just to season it.

"Did you have any questions about your sons?" Doctor Yoshimura asked with a smile. She had never gotten so perfect a picture of a pair of identical twins displaying their sex. It was almost as if they knew their parents wanted to know who they were.

And questions did Kuon ask... "Is it normal for them to be so active?"

"Yes."

"Are strange cravings normal?" Kyoko asked.

"How strange?"

"Sardines, peanut butter and brown sugar." She answered.

"As long as it's not things like dirt, chalk or, other things of that nature."

"Can I still exercise?"

"As long as you don't overdo it. I'll give you a list of suggestions and what to watch for. You shouldn't overheat or, allow your pulse to go above 140." Atsuko pulled out a sheet of paper listing the do's and don'ts of pregnancy with twins. "Everything should be on this paper and there are some links if you have any other questions. I would like to see you back here in one month for your next checkup."

Kuon took the paper to hold for Kyoko and glanced over it. A smirk crossed his lips and he pointed to what he had been looking at for Kyoko. Her eyes went wide and she blushed fiercely. Atsuko cleared her throat and chuckled inwardly knowing to what he was referring to. All husbands had the same reaction and most wives had Kyoko's reaction.

"I will see you two here next month. Just let Ran know on your way out." She told them and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Kuon!" She swatted his shoulder playfully. "Pervert! We already knew that."

"I'll have you know, dear Wife... I am not the only pervert in this family." He playfully scolded.

She started to say something and quickly stopped, knowing he was 100% accurate. "Fine.." She huffed mischievously, grabbed her things and pulled him out of the room with her.


	5. What To Do

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **What To Do**_

* * *

She wasn't exactly stuck at home. She was allowed to leave the house and go about town escorted by friends and family. It was just getting really boring not having anything to do at home but, clean, read or, watch television. This is when she discovered the variety and extensive population of the fairy community. In their professions they were exactly like humans. Shop owners, musicians, craftsmen, artists of all varieties, teachers and so much more. Nerve-wrackingly enough, they all knew about Princess Kyoko and every last one of them wanted to meet her. Thankfully they were very respectful of her privacy and nothing like human fans.

Out of her boredom, she decided to take her wonderful mother-in-law's advice and put her designing skills to the test. Kuon had bought her a drawing table, sketch pads, pencils of all varieties, watercolors, pens, beads, wires of many thicknesses, storage shelves, drawers and helped settle her into one of the spare rooms, in their recently bought five bedroom home, as an office.

On the shelves of one wall, she had all of her many little dolls that she had created over the years and improved. Beneath the shelves were a couple of low bookcases, filled with her books and scripts with room to add more. On another wall was a blown up framed photo of Princess Rosa displayed on white velvet, that Kuon had made for her and directly beneath that was her storage drawers that were filled to the rims with all manner of arts and crafts supplies. Her table was turned to face the floor to ceiling sliding glass door that gave her a view of their garden and her brand new sewing machine was placed in the corner just off to the side.

"Can I look yet?" She asked as he positioned her in the center of the room with his left hand covering her eyes.

He smiled mischievously and whispered in her ear. "Alright... On the count of three." He told her as he lowered his hand and began counting.

At the end of the count, she slowly opened her eyes to see her perfect office. Her eyes darted to every corner and every wall of the room. She flitted from wall to wall, from shelf to shelf and from drawer to drawer until she had completely viewed the entire contents of the room her husband had filled just for her to cater to her every creative fantasy. She smiled brightly and pulled him for an excited kiss on his cheek as he chuckled at his wife's antics.

"So... Do you like it?" He smiled.

She gasped. "Of course! I love it! It's perfect Kuon!" She shivered with excitement and literally glowed.

So, when she wasn't in her office creating a new piece of jewelry, stitching a new doll or, creating a new garment, her other friends and family were now keeping her busy with yoga, pregnancy exercise classes or, just hanging out with Kanae, Chiori or, Nissa.

* * *

It was month five and the twins' subconscious use of their magic had been dialed back considerably. They were still glowing at night, like their mother did on occasion. They still liked to toy with electronics and they still liked their creamy sweets. Things were slowly starting to look like an average twin pregnancy for the little Hizuri family.

"Mo... At least you aren't glowing in public anymore, Kyoko. You have to be thankful for that." Kanae comforted her. Kyoko was still a bit worried about that little fact, but Dr. Yoshimura had assured her and Kuon at their last appointment that the twins were doing wonderfully and developing as they should be.

"So... Have you and Kuon-san decided on names for them yet?" Chiori asked while they did their yoga stretches.

Kyoko sighed as she lifted her hips and held position. "We have a few names in mind. We definitely would like to go traditional, but I'm not certain if I want traditional fairy names for the boys or, traditional Japanese names. Kuon says he's okay with either."

Kanae chuckled. "I'm sure that doesn't make it any easier."

Chiori glanced over at Kanae. "Have you and Yukihito-kun set your date yet?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking we should set it for about six months from now. That way my Matron of Honor and my Maid of Honor..." She looked at both of the women with her. "They can both attend."

"Is it okay to have us both in that position?" Kyoko asked with worry.

Kanae smiled. "It's my wedding... I'll do as I please. By the way... I was wondering if you would like to design the dresses."

Kyoko sat up and bounced on her bottom excitedly. "I would love to. Are you sure?"

"Mo... Of course... I've seen how you are with a needle and thread and I've seen some of your design drawings. I wouldn't have anyone else do it for me." Kanae admitted sheepishly, remembering some of the more recent outfits Kyoko had shown her.

"MOKO-SAN! Thank you soooo much!" Kyoko squealed as she glomped her.

"MO! Get off psycho. Just don't give me any of that princessy crap you usually try to sneak in." Kanae told her as she gently peeled the pregnant pixie off of her.

"Never Moko-san... I know that isn't what would look good on you. I have something very special in mind for my bestest friends." Kyoko smiled and winked. "I can show you guys when we get to the house. I have it in my sketchbook in my office." She announced excitedly. "I have a few ideas for some jewelry too. I hope you like it."

Kanae smiled softly. "I think I will. Thank you Kyoko. Now let's finish up here so we can meet the guys for lunch."

* * *

"So how's Kyoko-chan doing since she was made to take maternity leave?" Yashiro asked Kuon as they sat in his dressing room waiting for the next scene.

Kuon chuckled. "She was going stir crazy for a little while, but the twins have finally settled down and she really likes her new home office. It's been keeping her mind off of being home so much."

"Kanae said something about her designing clothing and jewelry?" He asked.

"Yeah... I fixed up her office so she could. I was kind of inspired by how enthusiastic she's always been about those dolls she makes and her Princess Rosa. My mom suggested that she needed a place to express herself. So, I thought... Why not? My mom does it... Have you and Kanae-chan set a date yet?"

Yashiro kind of just froze at the question. "H-How did you know?" He stammered.

"Come on Yukihito... The way you and she were going around LME the past couple of months... I'm surprised you guys aren't expecting." Kuon teased.

"W-We were not that bad!" He huffed indignantly.

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... Sure you weren't."

"Hmph... What makes you think I asked her anyway?" He blustered.

"She already told Kyoko. They are best friends or, have you forgotten?" He smirked thinking of all of the times that this man had teased him about his relationship that he shared with his favorite little fairy wife.

Yashiro hung his head. Kuon was never going to let him live this down especially after all of the teasing he had done over the years. "Well... We decided to wait until after your twins were born. Kanae wants her as her Matron of Honor and if you don't mind... I would like to have you as my Best Man." Yashiro told him a bit sheepishly.

Kuon smiled brightly and patted his friend on his back. "I would be honored to be my best friend's Best Man. Thanks for asking me Yukihito."


	6. Worries

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Worries**_

* * *

 _ **THUMP... POKE... THUMP... POKE... POKE...**_

Kuon's eyes shot open in the pitch blackness of their bedroom to the quiet murmur of his wife in her sleep and his sons' activities. Smiling widely and gently caressing her swollen belly he whispered to them. "Hey guys... You're Mommy is trying to sleep." He quietly chuckled as he stroked them, while they glowed brightly at the sound of his voice.

As he lay there in one of his first of many fatherly moments with his boys, he could definitely see why his father had been so over the top when he was growing up. He hoped, not for the first time, that his son's never felt the need to stray like he did. He would promise to them and himself that they were never compared to either him nor, Kyoko when they were growing up. He realized that these boys were part of a legacy even bigger than he had realized. Not only were they part of entertainment royalty, they were literally royalty. He felt his heart leap at the implications and his feeling of responsibility quadrupled in size.

"I want you guys to tell me if you ever feel overwhelmed. I'm your Dad and it's my job to help you. So don't ever try and keep the important stuff from me... Okay guys? Me and your Mom want the very best for you." He kissed her belly as he quietly carried on his little Father/Son talk with them and they steadily glowed as if they were listening intently. "I may not be like you guys, but I will do everything I can to make sure you and your Mom are safe." He snuggled into her and drifted off while caressing her belly.

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she browsed the different parenting websites on raising twins. One site said one thing and the other, equally as reputable site said just the opposite. She couldn't make heads or, tails on what to believe. She had so many questions for Dr. Yoshimura on her next visit in a couple of days. Her main concern was if the boys should sleep together. They were after all, doing that at the moment; however, one site said no and gave a list of horrifying reasons why not. While the other site stated just the opposite. It was confusing and distressing.

She decided to write down her questions and ask the doctor. "Wait... Doesn't Moko-san's sister have a set of four year old boy twins?" She sighed in relief and dialed her best friend.

* * *

After she had been sufficiently calmed and advised by her best friend and her best friend's sister, she was finally able to relax and take the advice to _**"Stop thinking of the worst things that could happen, MO!"**_ and _ **"You're not in labor, they're Braxton Hicks! MO! Stop calling for silly stuff. You're fine."**_. She decided to navigate to her favorite shopping website and begin picking out the themes, colors and furniture for the nurseries, then back to her office to work on the dresses and unique jewelry pieces for Kanae's wedding.

On three dress forms hung three dresses. The first was a stunning, fitted all lace, silk lined, floor length, long sleeved, white, wedding dress with a chapel length train in the back. Kyoko had designed it to have an off the shoulder look with an open back that was covered in sheer fabric and buttons for closure. It would fit Kanae like a second skin. She was now just working on the bead-work and embroidered edges. All she had left after this was the matching veil.

The second and third dresses were in a sapphire blue lace, with a silk lining that was a shade darker. They would have capped sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and would fit Kyoko and Chiori like a glove when finished.

Kyoko made each dress just a bit larger than necessary, so they could be properly fitted before the wedding. _**"Always a little bigger, than too small."**_ Julie had advised. _**"It's a lot easier to take a dress in than to let it out without ruining the fit."**_

As she designed the necklace, headband, earrings and bracelet that Kanae would be wearing, she was amazed at how easy it was to find loose sapphires and how little they cost. She decided to just sketch out her ideas for the items and consult Kuon's favorite jeweler on the actual manufacturing of the pieces. They were going to be a wedding gift to her best friend and she didn't want the clasps malfunctioning as it did with Princess Rosa before she had it professionally recreated.

"Kyoko? Baby? I'm home..." Kuon called from the living room. "Are you here?"

"I'm in here Kuon!" She called from her office.

"Oh... Wow... They're looking really nice. Are you almost finished with them?" He asked as he eyed the dresses.

She sighed. "Almost... I just have to put a few finishing touches on them. Then the final adjustments before the wedding." She told him with a tired smile.

He walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You should take a break." He kissed her temple as she still sat at her desk with the jewelry sketches before her. "Oh... What's this?" He asked seeing the pictures she drew for the necklace and other accessories. "Beautiful." He whispered in awe.

She blushed a little. "I think I'm going to take these to Harada-san to have him make them. You know, as a wedding gift to Kanae. If you don't mind."

Kuon smiled brightly. "Of course I don't mind. Hmm, do you think you could design a set of cuff-links and a tie-tack for Yukihito?"

Kyoko gasped with a smile. "That's a wonderful idea Kuon! Then they can match!"

"Let me know when the designs are finished and we can go together. I think if we drop it off with him by next Friday, he'll have plenty of time to make them for us." He told her.

"Perfect." She bounced up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Her stomach growled and he chuckled.

"I think we should feed the boys." He patted her gently on the tummy.

She smiled. "And you... Did you have lunch today?"

He looked away from her. "A little."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "A little isn't a full meal, Kuon... We've been over this before. Come on... Let's go make dinner." She told him as she pulled him to the kitchen.

* * *

 _She sat by the little stream, dipping her toes in and watching as the two little blond-haired, green-eyed male fairies chased, splashed and played with their father._ She smiled in her sleep.

" _Mommy..." Kailen stood before her with his little hands on his hips, posing like a little king. "Eldon says Ojii-chan Lory is a Yokai. Is that true? Are Yokai real?"_

 _Kyoko giggled at her son. "Kailen... a lot of people don't think that we're real. What do you think?" She smiled softly. "I suppose he could be." She looked up in thought. "Although, that would explain quite a bit."_

 _Kailen ran off after his brother, blowing raspberries at him. "See! I told you! Kaa-san says he could be, neyah... so there."_

 _Eldon rolled his eyes. "Fine... Prove it!"_

Kyoko rolled over and snuggled into her sleeping husband, gently caressing her beautiful little boys. She now knew exactly the names that she wanted for them.


	7. Almost There

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Almost There**_

* * *

It was seven months and she was seriously starting to feel like a beached whale. The boys were extremely active and their magic was now fully under control, the only thing out of the ordinary was her belly's late night glow as she slept.

Kuon was constantly doting on her and fully on edge for the impending event. He had read on the internet and confirmed with Dr. Yoshimura that twins were generally born early. Add in the unknown factor that these little imps were fairies and it made him that much more nervous. He had already had everything all set up for their arrival.

Their rooms were completely finished, furniture and all. Julie, Kuu, Saena and Avery had made an enormous contribution to the future spoiling of their grandsons. There were toys of various shapes, varieties and sizes, even though they wouldn't be able to appreciate them for several months after their birth. Their closets and dressers were overflowing with enough clothing to last them until they were at least a year old and their Ojii-chan Lory had provided them with every piece of nursery furniture imaginable.

The nurseries were made up to look like a small forest scene and the furniture matched. If one were to turn off the lights at night, one would find little, twinkling LED's recessed in the ceiling to mimic the stars. The floors were cushioned with the highest quality carpet in the color of the greenest plush grass and the furniture was knotty and rustically made to look as if it belonged in a natural forest. Even the light-switch covers were intricately carved to match the room.

At this point in her pregnancy, Kyoko took to taking her afternoon naps in the Sun Room of their home. It was the most comfortable place in the house, big overstuffed wicker sofa and armchairs, bamboo flooring, floor to ceiling windows, ivy covered trellises, flowering plants of a multitude of varieties and a nice, comfortable breeze gently flowing through the windows. It made for the perfect afternoon napping spot and the perfectly panicky new father when she didn't answer his call from the front door upon coming home.

"Kyoko?... Kyoko?!" He called out through the house, looking everywhere, but the most obvious place. He sighed with relief when he finally found his sleeping wife on the sofa of the Sun Room. He gently and quietly sat next to her and she snuggled into him as he gently caressed her swollen, glowing belly.

"Hi guys... Daddy's home." He whispered.

"You're home early." Kyoko grumbled sleepily with her eyes closed.

He chuckled. "Director Yamada canceled today's filming. He had a appointment or, something."

"Mmm, that's nice." She smiled and slowly sat up.

"You ready for our class this afternoon?" He couldn't help but feel a little excited about the new phase of their parenting and birthing classes were taking. It all meant that everything was very close at hand.

She nodded and groaned a little. Her back was killing her.

"Here... Turn your back to me." He made a motion for her to turn and she did so. He began massaging with his fingers and the heel of his hands in the small of her sore back.

She relaxed and moaned in contentment. "Ah..." She sighed. "That feels so nice. My husband is perfect."

He smiled. "Is he? I feel a little jealous of this husband of yours." He chuckled.

"I meant you silly." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh? I thought you said your husband was perfect." He teased.

"To me you are..." She mumbled.

He kissed her forehead. "And you are to me." He finally stood and offered his hand. "Come on, let's go eat something before it's time to go."

* * *

She wasn't in dire need of anything, but her friends just wanted to celebrate the little event with her in their own special way. This is why Kanae, Chiori, Nissa, Alyssa and Maria were sitting in the small restaurant planning out the party/baby-shower they wanted to throw for Kyoko. As her closest friends, they all knew her secrets and her tastes, so the theme would be royalty and the foods would be her favorites during this pregnancy. Lots of sweet, creamy, rich foods. The colors would be golds and royal blues in satins and velvets.

Celebratory-wise, Maria was getting as bad as, if not worse than her own grandfather and was suggesting a throne, small orchestra, minstrels, the familiar trumpeted entrance, a horse and carriage to bring Kyoko to the party and many other over-the-top extras that made the rest of the females in the group protest with a resounding NO. Thankfully Chiori and Nissa talked the tween out of much of her plans and brought the group back on track, calming the irritated Kanae considerably.

They all decided that they needed to do this very soon or, it would be too late. Kanae pointed out that most twins were born long before the normally expected due-date and these particular boys were definitely not your run-of-the-mill set of twins. They all agreed.

"Has Kyoko-chan decided on a nanny yet?" Chiori asked curiously.

Nissa smiled excitedly. "Of course. Boss has assigned me that privilege. After all I did raise Orin from just a sprout." She bragged.

Kanae just looked at her in shock. "H-How old are you?"

Nissa smirked. "Old enough...I have raised many fairy babies in my life. The princes are going to be my first ever royals and first human fairies. It's going to be so much fun." She gushed and Kanae winced.

Kanae shook her head. "I don't know how you do it. I find kids a little creepy, if you ask me. All small, squishy and fragile. Yuki and I have decided we just aren't ready for kids quite yet. I have no idea what I would do if I ever got pregnant with one, much less two. I would be terrified."

"My mom says it's very different when it's your own. You look at them differently than you would other people's children." Chiori commented.

"Sounds like you have been thinking about this. Have you and Hikaru-kun been bitten by the baby bug?" Alyssa smirked.

Chiori frantically waved her hands in denial. "No, no, no! It's nothing like that! We aren't getting married until next year anyway..." Her eyes went wide. "Oops!"

Kanae smiled and shook her head. Maria squealed with excitement. Nissa and Alyssa giggled.

"I guess that means the original LoveMe girls have finally come full circle." Maria giggled. "Grandfather will freak out when you announce it."

"And that's why we're putting it off." Chiori groused, remembering the fanfare that Kanae and Kyoko received when they told him.


	8. Surging Worries

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Surging Worries**_

* * *

As the little Ultrasound wand glided over her now eight month belly, Dr. Yoshimura took measurements, checked for abnormalities and printed out the most perfect pictures to go into Eldon and Kailen Hizuri's baby books. They were almost full term and now in the delivery safe-zone. All that they needed to do now is wait until the bows fell into position or, Kyoko went into labor. Whether she would have a Cesarean Section or, not would be determined in the delivery room.

Kyoko felt her belly cramp up and Kuon's phone started jingling with the sound of bells ring-tone. Dr. Yoshimura looked at the couple in surprise.

"Kuon-kun? Aren't you going to answer that?" She asked.

Kuon chuckled and Kyoko giggled. "It's just the boys playing around." He told her.

"They've been doing that when I have my Braxton Hicks." Kyoko informed her.

"Oh... Well... Hmm... Just make sure that when they are steady and consistent, you give me a call. You're very close to your delivery date." Dr. Yoshimura told the young parents.

Kuon chuckled. "I don't think it will be hard to tell when that happens." He commented while holding up his phone and kissed Kyoko on the cheek.

She looked up at Kuon and smirked. "Well Kuon-kun, if you have trouble contacting me," She gestured at his phone. "You can text me. I'll make sure I send you a response to let you know we got it."

The couple hadn't thought of not being able to use the phone during their emergency. What else would they need to plan for if all the electronics went haywire?

"I see you just realized our little conundrum." She commented as she wrote her notes in Kyoko's file. "Not to worry. If I remember correctly, Kyoko-chan's delivery was similar. I don't think we'll have any problems beyond the phones. Although, you may want to bring a disposable camera with you if you wish to take pictures. The digitals won't work." She advised and Kuon mentally took note to pick up a couple and store them in the car.

* * *

Suddenly, after everything the doctor had brought to light regarding electronics, Kuon realized that he may need to rethink their mode of transportation to the hospital when the time came. If digital items like phones didn't work, would a car with a computer system in it work? A car like most modern cars? With that thought he would definitely make it a point later in the week to take his 1968 Dodge Challenger out of storage and send it in for a tune up, just in case. It wasn't exactly the type of transport he wanted for his wife and children on the way there, but being combustion driven and not computerized it was essentially the only alternative option at the moment. He hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to it.

He was also thanking his lucky stars at the moment that they had moved from his apartment the year before last. At least he didn't need to worry about elevators and Dr. Yoshimura's small hospital was only three stories tall. Thankfully, the labor and delivery ward was on the first floor. He wouldn't need to worry about that, but the doctor had probably already thought about that or, she wouldn't have warned him about his phone. He sighed deeply and raked his fingers through his hair. He was starting to worry about the small stuff while he was driving. _Not good._ He thought as he tried to focus on the road.

"Kuon? Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked him a little worried and her belly started glowing faintly.

He smiled softly and patted her hand just as the radio came on and started playing American Rock music. They both laughed.

"I suppose I really don't need to worry about that." He smiled.

She looked at him curiously. "What were you worried about?" She asked as she lowered the volume on the car stereo.

"I was a little worried about if the boys were going to give us a hard time getting you to the hospital when you went into labor." He explained.

She nodded. "I'm a little more worried about them. Um... I think... Because of what happened to me when I was born... I think we should consider Yoshimura-sensei's suggestion of a C-section." She told him a little hesitantly.

He pulled the car over and looked at her a little worried. "You aren't saying this because of me are you? I mean, I definitely approve of anything that keeps you and them as safe as possible, but it is your body and I want this decision to be yours."

She shook her head. "From what my mother told me of my birth... I think it's the safest way."

He looked at her curiously. "What happened at yours?"

"Um... I guess, from what she told me... There was a hospital-wide power outage and she said that one of the monitors caught fire. I think if their birth isn't stressful on them, perhaps we can avoid something like that." She explained.

Kuon nodded. "That definitely sounds reasonable. I agree with you. I think that it would be the least stressful on them that way and you."

He chuckled. "And the least stressful on the hospital staff."

"Yeah..." She agreed as she pulled the little cluster of bells out of her purse, turned off the radio and shook the bells in front of her belly, distracting the little imps and keeping them occupied.

* * *

"Well, I am glad you're choosing to do that. It puts my mind at ease. You came to quickly for us to plan anything like that with you, had I known what to expect at all." Saena commented as she bustled about the kitchen while her daughter was forced to watch from the breakfast bar.

Kyoko sighed. "I just hope I don't have this huge scar."

"I really don't think you will. I mean you don't remember, but when you were about three, you had a little spill when you were with the Fuwas that required about twelve stitches on your right side. You don't have a scar from that." Saena commented remembering the incident. Now that she thought back on it and felt the way that she did currently about her daughter, she truly wanted to hunt the little Fuwa punk down and punish him with all her might.

"Mother? Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked as she watched her mother glower.

Saena shook it off. "Yes... I was just remembering how it had happened."

Kyoko smiled softly. "That's in the past and I no longer live there."

Whether she meant living in the past or, with the Fuwas, Saena wasn't certain but she took it in stride and agreed with her. Saena slid the ingredients for the salad dressing over to Kyoko to give her something to do. "Here... Could you make the dressing while I finish up here?"

Kyoko rubbed her hands together in the anticipation of having something productive to do. "Oh... How much do I need to make?"

Saena winced. "Kuu and Julie are coming over tonight."

Kyoko laughed. "I should have known by the amount you were making for dinner. So about 65 servings should be enough."

Saena giggled. "You are entirely too good at feeding that man. It's a wonder Kuon doesn't have that appetite."

Kyoko agreed as she started pouring and mixing. "That is true. However, sometimes I think Eldon and Kailen may inherit the Hizuri appetite with the things I crave and the sheer amounts that are required to satisfy them."

Saena's eyes went wide. "Oh dear, I certainly hope not. Can one actually inherit something like that?"

Kyoko chuckled.

"Inherit what?" Kuon asked as he sidled up next to his favorite pixie and swiped his finger in the dressing and licked it.

Kyoko looked up at him and grinned. "Your Otou-san's appetite."

Kuon paled. "God I hope not."

Saena laughed. "Well considering how yours has increased since we met... I think it quite possible, Kuon."

Kuon groaned at the thought. "That's only because my lovely wife and Mother In Law are excellent cooks." He laid the compliment on thick and kissed Kyoko on the cheek.

Saena rolled her eyes. "Kuon, you already have her, you don't need to suck up to me."

He looked and Kyoko and smiled mischievously. "Is it sucking up if it's true?" He asked with his lost puppy look.


	9. Murphy's Law

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Murphy's Law**_

* * *

Every hear of Murphy's Law? Well, Kuon Hizuri at the moment was becoming well acquainted with Mr. Murphy today. Not his wife though, she was having the most perfect, wonderful day today. Everything was going right. She had just finished putting the last little baubles on the dresses for the wedding. The jeweler finally emailed her the finished products for her designs on Kanae's and Yuki's gifts. She had energy today and her magic was in top form. The boys however, were a tad bit restless. She did have the _"dancing bells"_ following her around for most of the morning along with a rather troublesome trail of pixie dust.

Kuon's morning was a bit more complicated. His phone did not want to turn on, it simply died as if Yuki had held it. His back up car, the Charger, did not want to show him mercy and start... not even turn over. The family car was having the same troubles and Kyoko had way too much energy. It was worrisome. He decided that with the coffee pot going on the fritz and the alarm clock going black, perhaps he would call off today. Everything was a bit too coincidental and foreboding. Thankfully the land-line worked.

At 11:07 am all electronics in the house began to flicker and a female voice called out. "Kuon~? I think I'm in labor!"

Kuon panicked. Today of all days... of course! He picked up the house phone and called Dr. Yoshimura to let her know what the situation was.

"Calm down Hizuri-san... It's going to be alright. We'll just have to come to you." She comforted.

"But wouldn't it be better to have them at the hospital?" He asked worriedly.

"Granted yes, that would be ideal in most cases; however, this is not your average pregnancy. I think it would be safer, from what you've told me, not to move them. Just keep a close eye on her and keep her distracted." The doctor calmly told him. "We'll be there in about 20 minutes." She quickly hung up.

Kuon groaned. "She's going to panic, I know she is." He murmured. He finally was able to pull on a calm facade so as not to worry his little wife. "Kyoko?" He called from the living room. "They're on their way. Oh... There you are." He spotted her in the hallway.

"What did she say, Kuon?" She asked with worry.

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's coming to us. She says it's safer that way." He started walking around the house, unplugging all the electronics as he spoke to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, looking at him like he was crazy.

He chuckled. "Sweetheart. Don't you remember? She said that the hospital had power outages and an electrical fire when you were born." _Sufficiently distracted._

"Oh! I forgot!" She began following him around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. She startled him when she pulled some cotton sheets from the linen closet and headed to the guest bedroom.

"Kyoko? What are you doing? We're not having her stay over." He chuckled as he took the sheets from her.

"Kuon... The guest room is the only bed in the house that has a protector on the mattress and I refuse to have my good sheets and blankets ruined." She told him as she took the sheets back and waddled down the hall.

The reality of the situation finally hit him and he ran off after her. "Kyoko!" He took the sheets from her again after he caught up. "Here, I'll do that. You go get their bassinets and bring them in." He smiled softly and pulled the down comforter off the bed and folded it.

While Kuon stripped and remade the guest bed to Kyoko's liking, she gathered four soft receiving blankets and placed two each in each bassinet, along with booties, shirts, two little soft baby towels, and the baby monitor. Just as she was rolling them into the bedroom, the buzzer from the security gate sounded and her water broke. "Kuon! My water broke!" She cried out with worry.

He ran to her and escorted her to the bedroom. "It's going to be alright." He comforted trying to keep his own composure.

"They're here." She told him.

He looked at her with confusion.

"The doctor. They're at the gate." She clarified as he sat her on the bed.

"I'll go let them in... You get ready." He pointed to the bed and handed her, her favorite robe while leaving the room.

She sighed and another contraction hit, causing the lights to flicker in the bedroom. She braced for the pain and took long calming breaths. "Okay... I can do this..." She coached herself. "Women have been doing it since the dawn of creation. Come on Kyoko, you can handle this." The contraction passed and the lights flickered back on. "This won't do." She frowned at the lights situation and finally had an idea. She walked to the windows and threw open the drapes, letting in the mid-day sunlight. "Much better. Now at least we'll have some light in here if you boys get too out of hand." She patted her tummy.

"I see you're ready for us." Dr. Yoshimura chuckled as she entered the spacious bedroom. "Kyoko-san, I'm going to need to check the position of the babies. We may need to do some maneuvering before everything begins in earnest." She informed her as she led Kyoko to the bed and Kuon entered the room.

Kyoko nodded and sat on the bed. "Kuon... could you call everyone to let them know what's going on?"

He took her hand and helped her get into a comfortable position for the exam. "I'll do that later Love. We don't need a big crowd of people here while everything needs to be calm."

"At least call Daddy and Otou-san." She plead.

He smiled softly. "Okay... As soon as were done here."

Dr. Yoshimura looked up at Kuon as she felt Kyoko's belly. "Kuon-san... Kyoko-san is going to want something to drink. Could you go and get her a pitcher full of ice cubes or, ice chips? Oh and we'll need a few more pillows to help Kyoko-san get in a more comfortable position."

Kuon nodded and left the room.

"There we go... Daddy's busy... Baby A is in a good position... aaannnddd... yep... You are dilated at 7cm and 90% effaced." She told Kyoko and stepped into the bathroom to toss the latex glove and wash her hands. "I see Kuon-san thought ahead." She chuckled as she pointed to the fire extinguisher on the dresser.

Kyoko giggled and another contraction hit. "Ouch... Yeah... The electronics started going crazy so we unplugged everything except the refrigerator, stove and phone. Kuon remembered what you had told us about my birth." She started huffing as the contraction got stronger.

Kuon came in with six more King-sized pillows and propped her up comfortably. "I'll be right back with your ice, Baby." He kissed her forehead and left.

"I'm going to let my nurse and pediatrician know what they'll need to bring in. I want you to stay right here and do not use the bathroom." She told her and Kyoko sunk into her pillows while covering herself with her robe and the sheet.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Kuon asked the doctor as he passed her on the stairs to the bedrooms.

She placed her hand on his arm and nodded. "As well as can be expected for the situation, Kuon-san. It shouldn't be much longer. We're going to get everything all set up and ready. Oh... I was wondering if you might have an analog clock with a second hand, so we can keep track of her contractions?"

"Ahh... I have one in my office. I'll grab it for you." He told her as they parted and he went to make sure Kyoko had everything she would want.


	10. Ideal Beginnings?

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Ideal Beginnings?**_

* * *

She smiled as she briefed her staff on the situation. "Alright... I know it isn't exactly the most ideal situation, but under the circumstances, I think we can all agree that it's best that Kyoko-san has the babies here." She told them as every last cell phone in the room went off again for the second time in the last five minutes. "They have everything well set up in the room, so all we really need is our medical bags, the kits we put together and our bodies. The infants are at 35 weeks, so we're in the safe zone as far as that's concerned. Last I checked, she's now at 8 cm and almost fully effaced." She announced as they watched Kuon run down the stairs and out to the garage to grab the two disposable cameras he had stored in the glove box of his Dodge Charger and run back up the stairs to the bedroom. She chuckled. "The father is relatively calm, all things considered. Everybody ready?" There were nods from the two nurses and her assisting pediatrician. "Good... Follow me."

* * *

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" She was now panting and he was dabbing the cool washcloth on her face and neck that he had sitting in a bowl of cool water on the nightstand for her, next to the crushed ice.

"I know it hurts, Sweetheart but you have to concentrate on breathing." He gently murmured as she narrowed a Mio-esque glare at him and her eyes turned a fiery red.

"I know I have to breathe..." She growled as she squeezed his hand tightly and he firmly rubbed the small of her back to help ease the pain while little fireworks sparked off her belly during each contraction.

The doctor cleared her throat and the others in the room looked on in awe. "Kyoko-san... I... I, umm. I'm going to need you to come back down." The doctor told her as she pointed out that she had levitated about 25cm off the bed.

Kuon rubbed her hand. "You can do this Baby. I'll help you stay in position. Just look at me. Okay?" He murmured to her.

Kyoko stared into his green eyes and calmed, regaining control over her body and magic. "I'm trying really hard Kuon... I don't know if I can do this. It hurts so much."

He kissed her forehead as he moved from his chair and took position behind her like they had practiced in birthing class. "I'll help Baby." He wrapped her in his arms and comforted. "We'll do this together, like we practiced... Okay?"

She calmed and nodded as she relaxed into his strong hard chest, taking comfort from him. "Thank you Kuon." She smiled weakly as his large hand rubbed her arms and shoulders gently.

"We can do this." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"Alright Kyoko-san... It's almost time." Dr. Yoshimura announced after checking her again. "Let me know when you feel another contraction... Okay?"

Kyoko nodded and Kuon gave her a small kiss on her cheek as she looked up at him.

"Don't tense up. Just relax." He breathed to her in a calm voice.

"Kay..." Kyoko nodded. "Ow! Another one!"

"Alright Kyoko... You need to push now. You can do this." Dr. Yoshimura told her and it began with Kuon helping her hold her legs in position.

After several minutes of pushing, Kailen Avery Hizuri was brought squirming and squealing into the world, cleaned, examined and placed in his bassinet. With some massaging and maneuvering of his mother's belly, four minutes later Eldon Kuu Hizuri followed his brother without incident. Both boys were placed on their mother's bare breast and their father helped hold them as the nurses took pictures of them with the little cameras that Daddy had purchased a month ago.

At 4:39 pm and 4:43 pm, two blond-haired, green-eyed little fairy princes were born into the home of Kuon and Kyoko Hizuri. Cell phones came back on line and there were no fires that had to be extinguished.

Dr. Yoshimura and her staff breathed out in relief as the two infants were weighed, measured and checked. "I think it will be okay for everyone to stay where they are." She told the proud parents. "However, no visitors for a couple of days. We want to keep their exposure minimal and you need your rest."

Kuon gently got up from his position on the bed and helped Kyoko get comfortable after the nurse placed the boys back into their little beds. "I'll let everyone know." He kissed his wife. "Good job Babe." He pulled out his cell phone, discovered it was back to normal and chuckled as he displayed it to her.

"Kuon... Can you call Nissa and let her know?" Kyoko asked as she sleepily snuggled into the pillows and comforter that Kuon had tucked around her.

He nodded.

"Nissa?" Dr. Yoshimura asked.

Kuon looked up at her and nodded. "Um yeah, she's going to be our nanny. She... Um... She has experience with unique children." He explained.

Dr. Yoshimura smiled knowingly. "Ah! I see. Of course." She commented as she and her staff began cleaning up. "I'll stop back by this evening and in the afternoon the next couple of days. I'm going to leave Mariko here with you to help out and keep and eye on Kyoko-san for the next couple of days." She told Kuon as she patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations Hizuri-san." She smiled.

Kuon smiled brightly. "Thank you... We couldn't have done it without you."

After the doctor and her most of her staff left, Kuon went around the house plugging the electronics back in and finally made the calls with the good news to friends and family. He assisted Mariko in getting situated, grabbed a blanket and finally collapsed into the chair next to Kyoko's bed, covered himself and let the oblivion of sleep take him as he was lulled by his beautiful wife's steady breathing.

* * *

Nissa and Mariko giggled quietly as they watched the tall man, that was curled up in his blanket on the armchair like a giant caterpillar, asleep.

"Shh..." Kyoko smiled as her finger touched her lips. "You'll wake him."

"Kyoko-san... It's time to feed the babies." Mariko told her as she helped Kyoko get comfortable and placed a pillow in her lap.

Nissa placed Kailen on the left and Mariko helped place Eldon on the right.

"Oh!" Kyoko blushed. "That's an interesting sensation."

Kuon peeked through his sleepy eyes and smiled angelically at his little family. He stretched his long arms and legs and yawned. "Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped."

"Don't worry Kuon-san, you'll have plenty of opportunity." Mariko smiled.

"I made dinner for everyone, Princess. I assume that you and Kuon haven't eaten yet this evening." Nissa announced.

Kyoko's stomach gurgled and Kuon chuckled. "Not if you don't count crushed ice." Kuon smiled as he got up from the chair. "Let me help." He told Nissa and started to follow her out of the room to retrieve dinner for him and his busy wife.

Nissa stopped him. "No Kuon... You stay with the Princess. I'll bring it in." She smiled.

He nodded and went to sit on the bed next to Kyoko to watch her feed their beautiful sons. He scooted next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "They're perfect." He whispered with a smile as he tickled Kailen's and Eldon's little cheeks and kissed Kyoko's hair.

Kyoko looked up at him and smiled. "Just like their father." She snuggled into him and Eldon sighed as he suckled.


	11. Beds & Princesses

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Beds & Princesses**_

* * *

Nissa smiled softly as she spied what Kyoko had made and left for her in the nursery on the little nightstand. It was a tiny little canopy bed with a feather mattress and little silk sheets, pillows with cases and hand-knit blankets. It was if someone had taken the highest quality bed and shrunk it down just for her. The details and workmanship were exquisite.

She quickly took her fairy form, shrunk down to the size she was accustomed to and flopped onto her very own soft, silky, surprisingly comfortable bed. She wondered where on Earth Kyoko had found feathers tiny enough to pack the mattress and pillows with and admired the decorative stitching on the sheets and blankets. She marveled at how perfect, even and tiny the knit stitches were on her blankets and how thin the colorful silks were on the little canopy of the small, decoratively carved cherry wood bed. She rolled over, smiled softly and blushed. _Just like the Princess._ She giggled, got up and regained her human form.

Kyoko looked up in surprise as Nissa rushed into her bedroom, gushing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Princess!"

Kyoko giggled. "I see you found it. I hope it's comfortable."

Kuon looked at them in confusion.

"Thank you soooo, much! It's the most perfect bed ever." Nissa danced around. "It makes me feel like a princess." She said quietly.

A light of understanding came to Kuon's eyes. "Ah... So I wasn't carving it for Maria's doll house after all." He smiled.

Nissa looked at him in surprise. "OH!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you too, Kuon! I love it. It's so pretty!"

Kuon chuckled. "Well, we can't have our friend staying with us without somewhere to sleep. Now can we? I hope it's sturdy enough, I used some small, fallen branches from the cherry tree in the back yard." He explained.

Nissa's smile became brighter and she gasped. "That's even better! Thank you so much Kuon! It makes me so happy that you didn't have to harm the tree to make it."

Kyoko giggled. "I hope the feathers aren't too big. The smallest ones I could find were the molted ones from some finches the pet shop down the street carried. Let me know if I need to wash them again and we'll work something out." She told her.

"NO! No.. They're perfect. I was wondering where you found them. They're so light and fluffy. I love it!" She danced around happily as Kyoko and Kuon laughed.

After the little happy dance and display of thanks, Nissa and Kuon took the twins and gently placed them in their little bassinets while they dozed off and Kyoko made her way to the bathroom to take a nice long hot shower and change into another of her nursing gowns.

* * *

Five years and two best-friend weddings later, Kyoko found herself in a familiar clearing with her three favorite men and a future new princess waiting in the wings to be added to the mystical book that resided in her father's office in California.

She sat by the little stream, dipping her toes in and watching as the two little blond-haired, green-eyed male fairies chased, splashed and played with their father. She smiled softly.

"Mommy..." Kailen stood before her with his little hands on his hips, posing like a little king. "Eldon says Ojii-chan Lory is a Yokai. Is that true? Are Yokai real?"

Kyoko giggled at her son. "Kailen... a lot of people don't think that we're real. What do you think?" She smiled softly. "I suppose he could be." She looked up in thought. "Although, that would explain quite a bit."

Kailen ran off after his brother, blowing raspberries at him. "See! I told you! Kaa-san says he could be, neyah... so there."

Eldon rolled his eyes. "Fine... Prove it!"

Kuon laughed as his sons spread their beautiful wings and began flitting about after each other. He sat behind his beautiful fairy wife, wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her small belly. He kissed her temple. "God... I love you so much my perfect wife." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered and snuggled into him. "I love you too my perfect husband." She whispered.

* * *

 _ **~fin?~**_


End file.
